Priminho Tentação
by AnnaSalvatore
Summary: O que fazer quando você se envolve com a pessoa mais improvável ? E se ele não fosse nada do que você pensa? E se você se apaixonasse? "E ele parecia aquele momento de calmaria que vem antes de uma tempestade, uma tempestade que eu sabia que uma hora ou outra ia cair." Bella Swan "Ela era como um furacão que entrou na minha vida e deixou tudo de cabeça pra baixo." Edward Cullen
1. Prólogo

**Um duplo sentido perigoso...**

"... _você quer um pouco do meu leite, prima_?"

**Desentendidos Confusos...**

_"- sabe o que me perguntaram hoje?_

_– o que?_

_– Se eu era teu namorado"_

**Provocações visíveis...**

_"– Seu pai e sua mãe foram er... Dar uma voltinha! – falou com um sorriso malicioso"_

**Preocupações...**

_"– Isso... Isso não devia ter acontecido!_

_– Mas você não parou pra pensar enquanto estava me fodendo!"_

**Ciúmes...**

_"– Você disse que seria só minha, e estava lá, se agarrando com aquele bundão!"_

**Pervertidos..**.

_"– Não sei se isso ta certo!_

_– Então você não me quer mais?_

_– Não disse isso, só acho que não é legal na sua casa... Que tal um acampamento, com só nós dois?"_

**Flagra?**

_"- Isabella Swan abra essa porta, quem está ai com você?_

_– Fudeu!"_

**Sentimentos nascendo?**

" – _Nunca senti nada parecido por outra pessoa_

_- Posso te falar a mesma coisa!"_


	2. Chapter 1

**_Ontem com a vinda do meu primo, Edward, acabei dormindo tarde e consequentemente acordei atrasada, só joguei uma água no rosto e coloquei uma roupa qualquer e desci as escadas correndo._**

**_Entrei na cozinha, rapidamente pra tomar um suco, e me deparei com ele sentado na mesa, com um copo de leite e alguns biscoitos, só dei um bom dia e fui em direção a geladeira, e vi que não tinha mais nem suco nem água na geladeira, praguejei, não tinha tempo então não daria tempo pra esquentar o leite, ótimo, não vai dar pra eu tomar nada antes de ir_**

– **_to indo pra escola! - avisei o encarando pela primeira vez, ele arqueou a sobrancelha_**

– **_a pé? - rolei os olhos_**

– **_claro que não, né? Na minha moto_**

– **_aquela que quebrou e ta no concerto?_**

– **_droga! - o que eu vou fazer agora - tudo bem, eu ligo pro Jake, ele me busca... - falei pegando o celular no bolso de trás na calça, mas ele foi mais rápido enfiando a mão no meu bolso e o puxando, aproveitando e me apalpando, o que me fez quase gemer, pois tinha sonhado com ele e não tinha me aliviado, mas deixei quieto, pode ter sido acidental._**

– **_nada disto, eu falei pra tia que eu te levava, só vou lá trocar de roupa e já venho - percebi que ele tava só de moletom, o tentação_**

– **_não vai tomar seu café da manha?_**

– **_não, e a próposito, nao vai dar tempo de você esquentar então quer um pouco do meu leite prima? - oh, quase que eu não consigo conter o arfar, ele não percebeu o duplo sentido ou ta me provocando, o olhei e ele me olhava curioso isso é coisa da minha cabeça só pode_**

– **_vou pegar um pouquinho! - ele assentiu e saiu, porra Isabella, respira e age direito, nada de atacar teu primo_**

**_Aquela manhã foi muito er... Difícil, pra minha sanidade, e ainda tive que aturar os fofoqueiros de plantão querendo saber o porquê de eu chegar agarrada num gostoso, é agarrada, por que ele fez questão de me levar até a minha sala, abraçada com ele, e quando chegamos lá, ele me abraçou apertado e sussurrou no meu ouvido que viria me buscar, não preciso nem disser que me arrepiei né? Depois beijou a minha testa e saiu, isso gerou muita fofoca, que eu desmenti, na hora da saída lá estava ele, me despedi do Jake e da Alice e o abracei_**

– **_oi primo! - ele beijou minha testa e falou entre os meus fios_**

– **_oi priminha - depois que ele me soltou ele abriu a porta pra mim, e fomos em direção de casa_**

– **_sabe o que me perguntaram hoje? - perguntou ele despreocupadamente_**

– **_o que? - nem sou curiosa_**

– **_Se eu era teu namorado - arregalei os olhos_**

– **_COMO É?_**

– **Verdade****_, uma garota falou que só namorados levavam as garotas daquele jeito pra sala, e mesmo com você mentindo ela sabia que estávamos juntos_**

– **_e o que você falou pra ela?_**

– **_nada_**

– **_como assim nada?_**

– **_ela me deu as costas resmungando sozinha, garota doida aquela, mas o que eu quero saber e como você não havia contado sobre seu namorado gostoso - quase me matei rindo ele me olhou com uma fingida irritação, o que me fez gargalhar_**

– **_tudo bem, dona sorrisos, mas você sabe cozinhar não é? - perguntou ele preocupado_**

– **_Claro! Ta pensando o que? – ele riu de mim, se tem uma coisa que eu posso me orgulhar e de ter o talento de cozinhar muito bem - mas por quê?_**

– **_seu pai e a sua mãe foram er... Dar uma voltinha! - falou ele com um sorriso malicioso, eles estavam..._**

– **_Eca, eca, eca... - falei desesperada com muito nojo - informação de mais! - fiz careta enjoada - eca! - ele gargalhou do meu desespero - o que?_**

– **_você! Com esse desespero todo, como se nunca tivesse feito também - fiz careta corando não é muito agradável falar de sexo com o meu primo, mesmo eu querendo que ele fizesse comigo_**

– **_mas são meus pais! - rebati contrariada - imagina a tia Esme e o tio Carlisle! - desta fez foi eu quem ri da careta de pura repulsa que ele fez_**

– **_É tem razão, informação de mais! - gargalhei descendo do carro que já havia parado_**

– **_vou só me trocar e já to indo fazer uma coisa pra gente comer - ele assendiu, e eu sai correndo até o meu quarto, por que eu sempre fico assim só de ouvir a voz dele, droga, preciso de um banho frio, tomei meu banho e coloquei uma _****_roupa _****_fresquinha e desci até a cozinha, ele não estava ali, graças, se não eu não iria conseguir me concentrar, coloquei no fogo o macarrão, fui cortar algumas verduras, quando senti braços fortes me abraçando por trás, e uma voz rouca sussurrando no meu ouvido_**

– **_Não deveria andar assim em um lugar que tenha um homem Isabella - arrepiei, normalmente eu detestaria ser chamada assim, mas nestas circunstancias, pode me chamar do que quiser, resolvi provocá-lo, me virei de frente pra ele_**

– **_É? - perguntei fazendo uma cara de desentendida, ele voltou a me abraçar colando nossos corpos, ele assentiu - mas por quê? - passei os dedos em seu peito como se estivesse desenhando, alternando entre leve e forte_**

– **_Por quê? - ele perguntou mordendo meu pescoço e lambendo logo em seguida - você esta uma tentação e, sabe, eu poderia não resistir - mordi o lábio com força pra conter o arfar, o encarei divertida_**

– **_e ai, você iria fazer o que? - ele rosnou espera ai, será que ta na hora de por a focinheira? ri internamente mas logo me calei quando ele me jogou contra a parede me imprensando logo em seguida, não consegui conter um suspiro baixo_**

– **_ai? Eu te agarraria de um jeito, que te faria esquecer ate o próprio nome - sussurrou rouco encaixando uma de suas pernas entre as minhas pressionando sua ereção em mim, gemi vergonhosamente, puxando sua cabeça que estava em meu pescoço pra mim e agarrei sua boca, o beijando intensamente, um beijo cheio de luxuria e tesão, minhas mãos puxavam seus cabelos com força e as deles subiam por minha coxa por baixo do vestido, quando ele chegou à minha bunda a agarrou friccionando ainda mais nossos corpos, me fazendo molhar ainda mais, quando escuto o som de água fervendo, me separei dele assustada, olhando em direção ao fogão, por sorte é só o macarrão que estava fervendo por cima do fogão, sai correndo em direção as panelas tirando a tampa, gemi frustrada, tinha de ser justo agora?_**

– **_Er... Eu vou... Ao banheiro, já volto! – ele estava corado, que fofo, deu vontade de morder, mas me controlei, garanto que estou tão vermelha quanto ele, terminei de arrumar a mesa e o almoço e ele estava entrando novamente na cozinha, de cabeça baixa, meio vermelhinho, fofo de mais, me sentei à mesa, e comemos em silencio, ele parecia muito constrangido, se eu não soubesse da fama de bom de cama que ele tem lá em Seattle eu diria que era virgem, assim que terminamos, comecei a tirar a mesa, lavei a louça e assim que terminei vi que ele ainda estava lá, o encarei curiosa_**

– **_Que tal um banho de piscina prima? – perguntou ele malicioso, OMG, onde é que esta o garoto tímido que estava corado dez minutos à trás?_**


	3. Chapter 2

– **Er... Acho que não tem problema... - mentira das bravas, como assim nada de mais, eu só posso estar doida, e como eu fico vendo aquele ser extremamente gostoso só de sunga? Ai, e hoje que eu morro - só vou lá colocar um biquíni - seu sorriso aumentou ainda mais, no olhar ele tinha um brilho luxuriante nos olhos, meu Deus, o que aconteceu com o meu primo santo?**

– **tudo bem, mas... Seria melhor não usar nada, ficaria muito mais...**_Degustável_**! - ah, caramba... A inundação entre as minhas pernas esta começando a incomodar, não aguentei e reclamei**

– **Ei! Eu não sou de comer pra ser "degustável" - bati pé contrariada, ele riu roucamente, será que foi abduzido por um ET tarado?**

– **Você pode até não ser de comer, mais me da vontade de te lamber todinha... - sussurrou no meu ouvido, me arrepiei do dedão do pé até o ultimo fio de cabelo, ele me levantou do chão me colocou em cima da pia, abrindo minhas pernas e se enfiando no meio delas, gemi baixo quando senti a ereção dele friccionando em mim, me agarrei ainda mais nele - não se preocupe priminha, eu não vou te deixar cair, a não ser, que você queria, mas ai vai ser no meu colo - suspirei baixinho, enquanto ele falava mordendo meu pescoço e perto do ouvido - mas não vai ter roupa nenhuma, e dai vou cumprir a promessa que te fiz mais cedo... - falou descendo os beijos pelo meu peito, que aparecia um pouco por causa do decote do vestido**

– **Q-Que promessa? - perguntei de olhos fechados só aproveitando a sensação, minha voz não passou de um sussurro, mas parecido com um gemido, ele voltou a subir os beijos de volta ao meu ouvido**

– **De te dar tanto prazer, que ira fazer você esquecer até do próprio nome - gemi alto apertando minhas unhas na sua nuca**

– **Edward... - gemi o chamando**

– **Fala o que você quer, pedi Isabella! - arg, por que ele tem de ser tão gostoso?**

– **ME BEIJA LOGO PORRA! - ele nem me deixou terminar de falar e já estava atacando a minha boca, com ainda mais luxuria que antes, rebolei nele que gemeu alto, grudando ainda mais em mim, se possível, minhas mãos percorreram seu tórax, abrindo com um pouco de dificuldade os botões da camisa dele, assim que consegui a joguei longe, arranhando com forca as suas costas, ele rosnou e com um puxão arrebentou uma das alças do meu vestido, e atacando sem do o meu peito com a boca, e acariciando o outro com a mão, enlacei minhas pernas em seu quadril, rebolando fortemente, desci minha mão pra abrir o feixe da calca...**

– **EDWARD, BELLA, CHEGAMOS! - Ed parou os movimentos e eu gelei o que eles estão fazendo aqui? Eles não haviam saído?**

– **vai lá fora, e entra pelos fundos, eu vou distrair eles lá na frente - assendi**

– **Ah, e valeu por ter arrebentado com o meu vestido - reclamei descendo da pia e atando um no ali, pra que ele não caísse, ele abriu um sorriso safado**

– **sempre que quiser é só pedir! - corei**

– **OI? TEM ALGUEM EM CASA? - gritou a doida da minha mãe**

– **JA TO INDO! - gritou meu primo de volta, indo a direção a porta, mas eu o chamei**

– **Ed, passa a mão no cabelo, ele ta mais arrepiado do que o normal - ele assendiu e corou um pouco, meu priminho envergonhado e tímido, sai pela porta da cozinha, indo em direção aos fundos da casa, fui até a lavanderia e me esquivei até perto da escada por onde espiei, e vi lá, os três conversando, consegui escutar um pedaço dela**

– **você não viu onde Bella esta? - meu pai como sempre desconfiado**

– **não a vi, desde o almoço... - desviei minha atenção da conversa, e me foquei em subir as escadas sem ser percebida, comecei a escada muito bem, sem nenhum ruído, mas no penúltimo degrau, um som de chão ranger fez a atenção de todos lá em baixo se voltar para mim**

– **Droga! - praguejei isso e hora de me deixar na mão em dona sorte?**

– **Bella, querida, onde é que você estava? – ai, meu Deus, o que eu faço agora?**


	4. Chapter 3

**_ov.: Edward_**

**Porra, essa garota ainda vai me enlouquecer, o que ela quer? Deixar-me completamente doido por ela? Respirei fundo, pra me acalmar e fui em direção a sala, encontrando lá, tia Renné jogada no sofá e o tio Charlie estava de pé me encarando serio, se ele só imaginasse o que a princesinha inocente dele e eu estávamos fazendo eu seria capado, estremeci com o pensamento, ele NUNCA vai descobrir sobre isso**

– **Oi tio, tia! – acenei pra eles – Uê, vocês não iriam voltar só à noite? – falei meio irritado, perdi meu dia com a Bella por causa deles**

– **É que nós tivemos uns contratempos! – ele deu de ombros**

– **Trabalho querido, recebi uma ligação do meu serviço pedindo para adiantar a entrega de alguns relatórios, aqueles velhos babões devem me achar com cara de quem não tem mais nada pra fazer! Arg! – Charlie interrompeu o discurso dela**

– **Ele já entendeu Renné! Você não viu onde Bella esta? – Como se eu fosse disser "Ah, a ultima vez que eu a vi, foi quando eu estava quase a fodendo em cima da pia da cozinha, mas como vocês interromperam, sei não"**

– **não a vi, desde o almoço, deve estar no quarto! – dei de ombros, se tem uma coisa que eu sei fazer bem, é mentir, de repente um ruído alto ecoou no cômodo, olhei pra cima, e vi a Bella no topo das escadas, porra! Ela não sabia ficar sem fazer barulho? Ela jogou as mãos pro alto praguejando, ela tava fazendo o que? Macumba?**

– **Bella, querida, onde é que você estava? – tia Renné é muito curiosa, agora me lembrei do seu vestido arrebentado, não vire pra cá, não vire pra cá, PORRA! Ela virou**

– **Eu... Eu tava lá no Jake! – falou com as bochechas vermelhinhas olhando pra mim, fechei a cara, por que ela não falou uma amiga? Tinha de ser um garoto?**

– **Ah é? – debochou Charlie – E porque então o seu vestido esta arrebentado? Não vai me disser que vocês estavam brincando na terra e rasgou! – falou irônico, mordi o lábio pra não rir, pelo jeito não é só eu que não vou com a cara dele**

– **Er... Foi por isso que eu voltei! Acabei rasgando a alça, não iria ficar lá com a alça do vestido rasgada né? – falou como se fosse obvio, ela mente muito mal, pelo menos a mim não convenceu**

– **Aham... E eu acredito muito! – ele falou irônico, ela bufou batendo pé – O que?**

– **Se não quer acreditar, não acredita, mais EU é que não vou ficar aqui ouvindo seus pitis! – ala saiu batendo com força os pés no chão em direção do seu quarto**

– **ISABELLA, VOLTE AQUI! – gritou o tio totalmente irritado**

– **Deixe que eu falo com ela querido! – ele assendiu pra ela que saiu escada a cima**

– **A Bells ta cada dia mais estranha! – comentou ele se****jogando****na poltrona – Eu apostaria meu bigode que isso tem a ver com algum moleque se metendo a besta com ela – ele nem sabia que esse "moleque" é o sobrinho que ele pôs embaixo do seu teto – Ah mas se eu descobrir quem é... Eu furo a testa do desgraçado com só um... Um só tiro de espingarda! – falou irritado batendo com força no braço da poltrona, estremeci, imagina se eles não tivessem chamado e sim ido procurar a gente? E nos pegasse lá na cozinha, Putz! Eu já deveria estar a uns sete palmos abaixo do chão! Será que a Bella sentiria a minha falta? E o que isso importaria seu retardado? Você já estaria morto, e bem morrido! Arg, às vezes a minha consciência é muito retardada!**

– **Credo tio! Pra que tanto, a Bella não irá ficar pra titia né? – brinquei nervoso, torcendo pra que ele não percebesse, e se percebeu não comentou, ele deu de ombros**

– **Isso eu sei, mas antes um rapaz de respeito, que a trate como ela merece e não um tarado que iria agarrá-la, levar pra cama e nunca mais olhar pra ela! – putz, ele acabou de me descrever, não sempre obvio, mas quanto eu tava lá quase transando com ela em cima de uma pia**

– **entendo a sua preocupação, alias você é pai né! – ele assendiu – Hã... Eu vou... Pra piscina um pouco, relaxar amanha procuro pensando em ficar por aqui – ele me olhou surpreso – mas não se preocupe, assim que eu me estabilizar eu compro uma casa pra mim, e deixo de importunar vocês aqui! – falei brincando**

– **Acho muito responsável esta sua decisão, e admito que adoraria que você ficasse aqui por mais um tempo, e você sabe, aqui é sua casa também! Pode ficar o tempo que quiser!**  
><strong>– Obrigada tio! – me levantei e fui correndo em direção ao meu quarto, quando passei pro frente ao quarto da Bella, não pude deixar de escutar a conversa da minha tia com a minha priminha querida<strong>

_– fala Bella, não tente mentir pra sua mãe, eu te conheço muito bem, fala quem é o cara?_**– na voz dele tinha muita expectativa e curiosidade**

– _Er... Não é ninguém mãe!_**– reafirmo, ela mente muito mal**

_– Isabella!_**– Renné a repreendeu a fazendo bufar**

_– Ta Dona Renné, você venceu ta legal?_**– ela parecia irritada, peraê ela vai contar? Assustei-me com certeza, ela quer me ver morto –**_Tem sim um cara!_**– deu um momento de silencio e logo ela continuou a falar –**_Não vai adiantar me olhar com essa cara, eu não vou contar que é!_**– suspirei aliviado**

– _Tudo bem, vou disser pro seu pai que é TPM!_**– elas riram e eu escutei os passos se aproximarem na porta onde eu estava, putz, tenho que sair daqui antes que alguém me veja, corri em direção ao meu quarto e assim que fechei a porta, escutei outra se abri, ufa! Bem na hora! Tomei um banho gelado pra me acalmar, coloquei uma****sunga****e fui pra piscina, tio Charlie estava lá sentando em uma cadeira lendo o seu jornal, mesmo que a Bella estivesse aqui, eu não poderia provocá-la, não com ele por aqui!**

**- Vou nadar um pouco! – o avisei, e ele simplesmente assendiu, ih que mau-humor hein? Estava me preparando pra entrar na água quando ela apareceu, linda! O****biquíni****preto contrastando com a pele clara os cabelos cacheados soltos ao vento, e com um****óculos****Ray ban também preto, na hora me deu uma idéia, sorri travesso com isso, esperei ela tirar a****saída****de praia e se sentar na espreguiçadeira, ela tava de olhos fechados, me aproximei sorrateiramente dela, passei meus braços por ela, um nos joelhos e o outro nas costas**

– **AHHHHHHHHHH! - Charlie nos encarou assustado, mas quando percebeu o que eu iria fazer soltou uma gargalhada - ME LARGA EDWARD! SEU TOSTO, VAGABUNDO, CACHORRO, VIADO... - Epa, viado não! Sussurrei roucamente no seu ouvido**

– **você sabe muito bem, que eu não sou viado, e se seu pai não estivesse aqui, eu te mostraria com todo o prazer! - a senti estremecer em meus braços, ri divertido, correndo em direção a piscina, dando uma belíssima bola de canhão a dois, assim que voltamos a superfície eu a soltei a contra gosto**

– **Olhem aqui suas crianças! - tio Charlie resmungou - meu jornal novo, foi água a baixo - o encarei e lá estava ele, com uma careta de decepção olhando pro jornal em suas mãos que estava despedaçando pela água da bola de canhão, ri alto da cena**

– **ih, prima, acho que nos molhamos o jornal do velho - falei com uma fingida inocência**

– **coitado do bigodudo, esse era novo, agora vai ter que comprar outro! - ele saiu lá comprar outro eu acho, assim que ele saiu imprensei ela contra a borda**

– **hum... Quer que eu te mostre quem é o viado agora? - sussurrei mordendo o glóbulo da sua orelha, provocando arrepios nela, sorri com isso**

– **Ham... E como você iria fazer isso? - ela me provocou passando as unhas no meu peito levemente. Suspirei sentindo meu corpo tremer ao seu toque**

– **eu faria você enlouquecer, brincaria e lamberia você todinha, morderia seu pequeno botão, enfiaria minha língua e lamberia a sua grutinha te fazendo delirar, te faria implorar por mim, exitaria-te ainda mais massageando seus maravilhosos e branquinhos seios, enfiaria meus dedos dentro de você, sentindo o quão molhada e quente você esta agora, te faria me dar do seu precioso mel, provando-o direto da fonte... - a cada palavra rouca sussurrada pra ela, a fazia arfar, suspirar e gemer baixinho, exitando me cada vez mais, pressionei nela que gemeu rebolando em mim, uma corrente de fogo correu por todo o meu corpo me fazendo gemer em seu ouvido, peguei sua mão, o levando até o meu pênis - sente como você me deixa? - ela o acariciou por cima da sunga me fazendo jogar a cabeça pra trás suspirando longamente - não vejo a hora, de estar ai... - coloquei sua calcinha pro lado, passando o dedo por dentro do seu centro pulsante, ela arfou com o contato e eu gemi, nunca imaginei que ela estaria tão molhada - hum... Molhadinha, delicia! Fico imaginando eu dentro de você, socando meu pau com forca, te fazendo ver e visitar o céu e o inferno, lentamente de fazendo implorar por mais, e rapidamente te fazendo contorcer e gritar de tanto prazer... - escutei passos vindos em direção aos fundos da casa, submergi nadando pra longe dela, tentando me controlar, voltei pra superfície e vi ela me encarar confusa, indiquei a porta e ela apressou-se em arrumar o biquíni, logo tio Charlie saiu pela porta nos encarando desconfiado, ele levantou o jornal balancando-o pra nós, ele sentou uma espreguiçadeira ainda nos encarando**

– **Bells, porque você esta vermelha? - olhei pra ela que tava igual um pimentão**

– **Er... - ela começou a gaguejar, logo a interrompi**

– **Prima, não precisa ficar com vergonha do seu pai - ela me encarou incrédula, quase ri, ela ta pensando que eu vou falar a verdade - o biquíni dela desatou, e ela ficou com vergonha, nem sei por que, eu sou primo dela, e eu nem vi nada! - de expressão mortal, ele relaxou pra compreensível, ele gargalhou e ela me olhou de cara fechada, ri dela, depois disto ela saiu de lá, e eu tive de esperar, hã... Me acalmar, depois fui para o quarto frustrado pra dormir, amanhã é um novo dia...**


	5. Chapter 4

Senti que hoje o dia ia ser diferente, doido isso não? Acho eu que eu to precisando de um medico pra cabeça, justo hoje, sábado, e eu acordei uma hora antes de alguém nessa casa acordar, resolvi dar uma folga pra mamãe, fiz minha higiene e coloquei uma roupa qualquer, amarei meus cabelos em um coque e desci sem fazer barulho, até a cozinha, leguei as luzes e comecei a preparar panquecas, fiz também calda de chocolate, morango e caramelo, fiquei lá arrumando a mesa

– Tia Renné, desta vez você se superou, o cheiro ta delicioso... – olhei em direção a porta, e vi o paraíso, ou quase, meu priminho gostoso, SÓ de cueca boxer, então entre o paraíso e ele, muita diferença não, ele percebeu que eu o secava, o que fez sorrir sacana – Apreciando a visão priminha? – mordi o lábio envergonhada, mas respondi encarando ele

– Você nem imagina o quanto – respondi maliciosamente, o fazendo fazer uma careta de puro deleite

– Porra Isabella! – ele me repreendeu passando nervosamente as mãos pelo cabelo, deixando ele ainda mais arrepiado

– O que? – perguntei confusa, não fiz nada de errado eu acho

– Daqui a pouco seus pais entram aqui quer que eles me vejam exitado? – ri da careta que ele fez

– Então vai lá e coloca uma roupa – indiquei a sua cueca – Não é legal você seminu aqui comigo na cozinha! – ele saiu rindo, respirei fundo, passei água no rosto e terminei de arrumar a mesa. Papai entrou na cozinha com a mamãe do lado

– Bells! – falou ele surpreso, colocando o jornal na mesa e se sentando no lugar dele, colocando uma panqueca no prato – Que saudades da sua comida!

– Charlie! – mamãe o repreendeu – Como se eu cozinhasse mal! – resmungou cortando e comendo um pedaço de panqueca – Mas que está divino isso ninguém divida! – eu ri sentando de frente a ela

– Bom dia! – Edward entrou como se não tivesse me visto antes – reunião de família? – perguntou divertido sentando no meu lado

– A Bells cozinhando! – ele indicou as panquecas – Vai logo! Se não, não vai sobrar pra você! – ele gargalhou me fazendo corar

– Pai! – o repreendi fazendo Renné rir bufei colocando calda de morango na minha panqueca, quando sinto uma mão grande subindo descendo pela minha coxa, quase deixei o frasco cair, com o susto

– Tudo bem prima? – perguntou o descarado, fazendo círculos com o dedo na minha perna

– Tudo sim, priminho! – ele fez uma careta, tentei puxar minha perna, mas ele puxou com força, a fazendo ficar no lugar, ele começou a subir e descer ela pelo lado da minha coxa, resolvi provocá-lo, me levantei pra pegar o pó de café que estava na outra ponta da mesa, empinando a bunda na direção dele, assim que me sentei de volta, ele sussurrou pra mim

– Porra Isabella, você quer me provocar? – a voz dele estava rouca, o que me exitou, ele pegou na minha mão guiando até ele, e passando sobre a calça dele onde havia um grande volume com certeza muito visível ali – ta vendo só como você me deixa? – falou mais como um gemido, ele foi soltando minha mão, e eu agarrei seu pênis sobre a calça o massageando de cima a baixo, o pegando de surpresa, pois ele deu um pulo na cadeira chamando a atenção, dos meus pais

– Você esta bem, querido? – preocupou-se minha mãe, o olhando curiosamente, aproveitei a distração dele, e abri o botão e o zíper da calça dele, acariciando por cima da cueca

– S... – ele piragueou, pois a sua voz estava rouca – Sim tia, esta tudo bem! – descarado, afastei um pouco sua cueca para baixo, sentindo ele saltar pulsante pra fora dela, inconsequentemente passei a língua nos lábios os umedecendo, ouvi um arfar,e olhei pra direção, ele me encarava com os olhos semi cerrados, desviei o olhar dele e enfiei minha mão para de baixo da mesa, acariciando levemente seu pênis, o agarrando por inteiro, fazendo vagarosos movimentos de vai e vem, espiei por debaixo da toalha de mesa, e vi ele, quase cravando as unhas na perna dele, com certeza esforço pra não gemer, pegueis sua mão, e a coloquei na minha coxa, e ele pareceu nem perceber, revirei os olhos, soltando a mão dele, e a devolvendo pra sua perna, ainda massageando ele abaixei minha calcinha, até ela estar afastada o suficiente,e peguei a mão dele, levando até perto da minha virilha, senti seu olhar queimando em mim, mas não levantei o olhar, eu preciso do toque dele, e se eu o encarar eu não conseguiria continuar, com se me perguntasse, ele continuava me encarando, parei minha mão, passando dedão, pela pequena abertura que há em cima vi que pequenas gotas de seu pré-gozo escapavam então as espalhei e continuei levando a mão dele ate a minha intimidade, quando ele tocou la eu estremeci um pouco e soltei sua mão mas ele continuou o movimento me penetrando logo com 2 dedos eu dei um pulinho na cadeira e aumentei o movimento em seu pênis e ele estreitou os olhos e eu sussurrei

– vê como você me deixa extremamente molhada - e aumentei mais ainda meus movimentos em seu pênis ele também aumentou suas estocadas com os dedos e eu o apertei em minhas mãos ele meio que rosnou pra mim eu estava quase gozando quando meu pai e levantou e falou

– bom está na hora de trabalhar que carona amor? - falou olhando pra minha mãe, ela concordou e também levantou veio vindo em minha direção e eu olhei em pânico pra Edward, pois ele estava com a mão no meio das minhas pernas e eu com o pênis dele em minha mão fora da calça ele pareceu perceber, pois também me olhou em pânico


	6. Chapter 5

- Renné, vem aqui me ajudar com a gravata! – meu pai gritou lá da sala, e minha mãe deu meia volta e foi ajudar ele. Nós arrumamos rapidamente, nos ponto de pé, não consegui encarar ele, permaneci de cabeça baixa, envergonhada. Que porra é essa Isabella, a segundos atrás você estava com a mão, no meio das pernas do seu primo, e agora fica com vergonha de olhar pra ele? Levantei o olhar, ele também me olhava, vi ele abrir a boca pra falar algo, mas minha mãe voltou para a cozinha naquele momento.

- Vamos trabalhar, mas logo a noite estaremos de volta! - avisou minha mãe, mais para o Edward do que pra mim, já estava mais que acostumada com os horários aqui de casa, ela se virou pra mim – Se comporte Bella – me lançou um olhar repreensivo – Qualquer coisa que Edward precisar, ajude ele

- Mãe! – resmunguei contrariada, não sou mais criança

- O que? – se fez de desentendida com ar de riso, papai entrou na cozinha também

- Bem Edward, cuide bem da minha menina – falou apertando a mão dele, bufei contrariada – é sim, minha menina – beijou minha testa, enquanto ele o respondia

- Pode deixar que irei cuidar muito bem... Não é Bella? – me lançou um olhar malicioso, agradeci por meu pai estar de costas pra ele.

Assim que eles saíram, sai correndo para o meu quarto. OMG, o que foi isso? Ele me tocando, daquele jeito, com meus pais ali... Do outro lado da mesa, ele é um completo safado, e o pior de tudo é que eu gostei. Tomei um banho, coloquei uma roupa fresquinha e desci as escadas me deparando com uma cena linda. Me passou uma idéia pela cabeça, bem... Não faria mal me cobrar pelo acontecido de mais cedo. Tirei meu vestido ficando apenas de lingerie, me aproximei dele devagar, para não acordá-lo. Passei uma perna de cada lado da sua cintura, sentando ali, rebolando levemente, sentindo ele se animar em baixo de mim, e seus olhos abrirem me encarando com surpresa

Pov.: Edward

Depois daquele incidente, resolvi me deitar um pouco no sofá, e logo adormeci. Acordei com algo se pressionando em mim, rebolando no meu pau que já dava sinal de vida, imagine minha surpresa ao perceber minha prima, com um pedaço de pano transparente, que muitos ousariam chamar de lingerie, a olhei de cima a baixo, me fazendo ficar mais exitado ainda com a visão, ela quer me matar só pode, ela percebeu minha ereção aumentando e gemeu rebolando novamente em mim, ela me encarou safada

– Gostou da surpresa? – mordeu o lábio me fazendo arfar quando voltou a fazer os movimentos em cima de mim, quase cavalgando, gemi com o contado, posso imaginar o quão quente e molhada ela esta agora, com esse pensamento, a agarrei pela cintura, a colocando para baixo de mim, aproximei minha boca de seu pescoço e sussurrei em seu ouvido roucamente

– Amei – senti ela se arrepiar, o que foi como um passe para eu continuar. Fiz uma trilha de beijos e mordidas pela sua nuca, descendo pelo pescoço e busto, mas fui impedido pelo sutiã, apertei eles com as mãos a fazendo gemer, arranquei o maldito pano que me impedia de chega em seus seios, sorri ao ver seus seios, nem grandes demais, nem pequenos, na medida certa, rosadinhos intumescidos pelo prazer, não aguentei e cai de boca, mordiscando, chupando e lambendo a fazendo contorcer em baixo de mim, não aguentei ficar por ali muito tempo, minha boca salivava só de pensar em sua feminilidade, suspirei me lembrando do café da manha, dos meus dedos entrando e saindo rapidamente da sua pequena gruta, desci os beijos por sua barriga, as vezes mordendo-a pelo caminho, quando passei pelo umbigo o circundei com a língua, desci mais um pouco, até chegar na alça da sua calcinha, a tirando lentamente, apertando levemente pelo trilho que passava, voltei até o seu centro, e vi sua umidade escorrer por suas coxas, aquilo foi de mais para mim, cai de boca, a lambendo, mordiscando seu clitóris, mexendo com a minha língua dentro dela, senti ela tremer e seu centro pulsar apertando minha língua, aumentei meus movimentos até ela explodir em um delicioso orgasmo, gozando deliciosamente em minha boca, ela ficou um tempo esperando sua respiração normalizar, ela se levantou me empurrando para o sofá, me fazendo sentar, ela abaixou minha calça até meus pés e afastou um pouco minha cueca, fazendo meu pau saltar em sua direção, ela o encarou umedecendo os lábios, ela beijou levemente a cabecinha que agora inchada de excitação e em seguida a lambeu me fazendo arfar, colocou-o todo em sua boca, quente, úmida e apertada, ela tem a boca muito pequena, arrumei seu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo para ver melhor ela, quando vi não aguentei e comecei a estocar em sua boca, aumentando a velocidade, logo explodi em um delicioso orgasmo que me fez gemer alto, mas que não fez ele abaixar, muito pelo contrario ele estava bem ereto, e parecia não querer mais descer, a puxei pela cintura pra beijá-la, mas ela me empurrou e saiu correndo escadas a cima, me deixando com cara de bocó, o que será que aconteceu? Por que ela agiu assim? Porra, agora to eu aqui, com a calça abaixada, a cueca puxada um pouco para baixo e sujo com o meu gozo, e de pau duro, caralho, como eu desejo ela, chega a doer, pelo jeito ela não vai querer continuar, e meu pau não vai abaixar tão cedo. tirei a cueca, e subi as calca antes que os meus tios voltem e me vejam assim, subi até o meu quarto, e fui para o banheiro, não estava nem um pouco a fim de ir procurar outra mulher para me satisfazer, eu quero Isabella, minha prima, droga. Eu sou um babaca mesmo, com tanta mulher no mundo, eu tinha logo por desejar alguém da família? Uma piralha, que com certeza me trás um passaporte só de ida pra cadeia por pedofilia? Tirei o resto das minhas roupas, e entrei em baixo do chuveiro, terei de fazer algo que a muito eu não faço, me masturbar. Fechei os olhos envolvendo meu pau com a mão, imaginando que era a pequenina e sedosa mão de Isabella, fazendo leves movimentos de vai e vem, como ela havia feito mais cedo, passei o dedo pela cabecinha, molhada pelo meu pré-gozo, me lembrei da expressão de Bella, ao ver meu pênis, e gemi, me lembrei também, de sua pequena e quente boca em volta de mim, beijando a cabecinha, lambendo e chupando, como se estivesse com o mais suculento picolé, com a imagem da expressão contorcida pelo prazer em quando a fazia gozar na minha boca, aumentei o ritmo das estocadas o que me fez gozar, gemendo alto e longamente seu nome

– Bella... - terminei de tomar meu banho, colocando somente uma cueca boxer e me jogando na cama, amanha tirarei a limpo esta historia, se ela não me quer por que fica me provocando? Perdido em meus pensamentos adormeci.

Pov.: Bella

Depois de brincarmos ele fez menção de continuar mas eu pequei minha lingerie e sai correndo dali deixando ele sem entender me tranquei no meu quarto e chorei por não conseguir continuar uma coisa que eu queria tanto, por ter medo de perder minha virgindade com alguém que eu não amava ou era o que eu pensava.

Perdida em pensamentos acabei adormecendo.

Acordei simplesmente péssima, não só de aparecia, mas também em disposição. Levantei a contra gosto da cama, indo em direção ao banheiro, juro que me assustei com o que vi meus olhos, completamente vermelhos, as olheiras dominando meus olhos, e meu rosto totalmente inchado, bufei, ótimo, agora todos vão saber que eu tava chorando ontem à noite, tomei um banho demorado pra aliviar um pouco minha expressão de choro, coloquei uma roupa qualquer e desci até a cozinha, lá estava só meus pais, agradeci mentalmente, não sei como irei encarar ele agora, ele deve estar furioso por ter deixado ele exitado e fugir, droga! Eu sou uma retardada, mas eu não iria conseguir continuar... Arg! Pronto, agora to ficando louca também, falando sozinha, ou melhor com a minha consciência, como se eu tivesse alguma

– Bom dia! – os cumprimentei indo pegar uma maça

– Sente-se Bells! Você tem que se alimentar direito! – repreendeu meu pai

– Não to com fome agora! Depois quando tiver fome como algo! – dei de ombros sentando em cima da bancada, mordendo a minha maçã

– A deixe Charlie! – repreendeu minha mãe – Querida, coma e vá colocar um biquíni, vamos com os Hale e os Mccarty no clube! – ela piscou para mim, bufei, ela achava que eu e Jacob, um primo dos Mccarty que morava com eles, éramos namorados, rolei os olhos com o pensamento, terminei de comer em silencio, e subi correndo até o meu quarto vestindo meu biquíni favorito e uma roupa por cima, desci me sentando no sofá, logo ele apareceu se sentando ao meu lado, ele estava lindo, putz ele também vai, não Isabella ele vai ficar em casa sozinho enquanto vocês se divertem na piscina, quase rolei os olhos com a minha burrice

– Temos de conversar Isabella! – falou serio, putz! Só uma palavra me veio à mente:

Fudeu!


	7. Chapter 6

Pov.: Bella

Ah meu Deus! Manda um serzinho daí de cima me salvar, por que agora só de milagre.

– Er... Sobre o que? – fiz minha melhor carinha de inocente, será que se eu mentisse que eu me esquecia das coisas, igual aquela mulher do filme, ele acreditaria? Acho que não

– Você sabe muito bem sobre o que, dona Isabella, não se faz de sonsa! – falou serio, putz ele ta bravo!

– Ai meus dedinhos! – falei os olhando teatralmente – Ih corto viu? – brinquei, mas quando o vi com a expressão fechada, meu sorriso sumiu do rosto, e ri nervosamente, passando a mão pelo cabelo os bagunçando propositalmente, é mania da família, sempre que eu o envergonhada ou nervosa, bagunço propositalmente os cabelos, que viram um ninho de passarinho, mas não consigo evitar.

– Só me responde uma coisa então, por que você fugiu daquele jeito de mim? Tava querendo me zoar é? – perguntou batendo o braço com força, no apoio do sofá, fazendo eu me encolher no sofá

– Não é isso Edward! – falei rapidamente – É.. É que... E-eu... – gaguejei como vou falar isso pra ele?

– Você? – me incentivou a continuar, o que me fez corar

– Eu... Eusouvirgem! – falei rapidamente torcendo pra ele não ter entendido

– O que? – perguntou parecendo realmente confuso – Repete! Não entendi

– Eu... – abaixei a cabeça constrangida – Eu sou virgem! – falei tão baixo que acho que ele nem escutou, com certeza to vermelha agora, olhei para ele que tinha um sorriso gigante no rosto, assim que viu que eu o encarei ele me abraçou fortemente, me girando no ar, rindo alegremente

– Você! Você é virgem, pequena! – gargalhou sozinho – To tão feliz! Assim poderei ser seu primeiro! – eu olhei-o abobalhada, sem entender o porquê dele não ter saído correndo, pois é pedofilia!

– Você gostou de saber que eu sou virgem? – perguntei incrédula, e ele aproximou a boca do meu ouvido, mordiscando levemente ali, e sussurrou bem baixinho, como se confidenciasse um segredo

– Saber que esta sua bucetinha ainda é virgem, é a melhor coisa que você poderia ter me contado! – falou me largando sentada no sofá, não precisa nem dizer que um arrepio passou pelo meu corpo, concentrando-se no meu ventre, me fazendo ficar molhadinha, sorri agradecida pra ele

– Quando eu estiver pronta, você será o segundo, a saber! – ele fechou a cara

– Segundo? Como assim Isabella? – falou entre dentes, quase rosnando – Quem é o primeiro?

– Eu! – falei como se fosse obvio, adoro provocar ele – Se eu não souber não tem como você sabe! – gesticulei com as mãos, o fazendo gargalhar – Serio você é bipolar! – soltei sem querer o fazendo me encarar confuso

– Por quê? – perguntou se sentando no meu lado

– Uma hora você ta todo corado, todo tímido, outra você ta todo pervertido, tarado, falando coisas sujas. Agora a pouco você tava todo estressado, parecia que ia matar um, e agora ta rindo, feliz da vida! – expliquei e ele parecia se segurar a gargalhada, com um sorriso torto – Solta! – falei me jogando pra trás, caindo deitada no sofá, com uma almofada tampando o rosto, e pude ouvir sua perfeita gargalhada explodir, ecoando pela sala inteira, de repente deu um barulho estranho, um baque alto cortou a sua risada

– AI! – gritou ele, me fazendo tirar rapidamente a almofada do rosto e o olhar assustada, mas a cena que eu vi-me fez gargalhar, ele todo estirado no chão, com uma mão em volta da barriga e a outra na cabeça, onde ele havia batido no chão, ele sentou estilo meditação, sobre as pernas, cruzou os braços e fazendo bico emburrado, o que me fez rir mais ainda

– Edward! – falou minha mãe surpresa entrando na sala – O que você ta fazendo ai no chão?

– Cai! – deu de ombros

– E por que ficou tão emburrando? – se meteu meu pai parando ao lado da minha mãe

– Porque eu ri dele! – expliquei pra eles que riram

– Seja homem, moleque! – falou Charlie divertido, o fazendo bufar

– Ora Tio, eu sou homem! – resmungou indignado

– Ta. Vamos que eu to com saudades da Alice! – reclamei me levantando

– Será que é só a Alice mesmo? – Renée debochou piscando pra mim, vi pelo canto do olho meu pai fechar a cara, e o Ed bufar e montar uma carranca

Chegamos lá, e logo fui falar com a Alice e com a Rosalie, que estavam perto da piscina com o Emmett e o Jacob

– Bellusca! – gritou Emm me abraçando e me rodando no ar, me deixando tonta

– Incrível Hulk Branquelo! – falei assim que ele me soltou, fazendo todos rir, ele ficou emburrado

– Não é tão legal quando é com você né? – brincou Jake, socando de leve o braço dele

– Bom dia garotas! – falei tirando a blusa ficando somente de short e biquíni

– Oi! – falou Rose ainda deitada na espreguiçadeira

– Oi Bella! – falou Alice animada se levantando e pegando a blusa da minha mão – Amei essa sua camiseta! Empresta-me? – pediu com a carinha de cachorro abandonado

– Claro! – dei de ombros me sentando em cima das pernas da Rosie, que pulou de susto, me fazendo rir, ela me olhou com a expressão mortal, mas logo passou a chocada

– Ai. Meu. Deus! – falou chocada - que deus grego é aquele! - indicou com a cabeça onde o Edward esta, fechei a cara, e me deu vontade de gritar "é meu, porra!"

– ursinha! - reclamou Emm fazendo bico

– voce mais do que ninguém deveria aprovar meu bom gosto! - rebateu ela

– por quê? - perguntou Jake sem entender

– por que ela o escolheu! - explicou Alice - e com todo respeito Bella, mas que ele é um futuro Brad Pitt, o se é! - corei, mas não podia negar, esse ganharia do Brad com facilidade.

– por que, voce disse aquilo pra ela? - Jacob perguntou me puxando pra sentar no lado dele

– Bella! - cumprimentou jazz, que acabava de chegar se sentando no lado da Alice, acenei pra ele e encarou um tempo atrás de mim - Jacob, se eu fosse voce, eu a largaria! - falou o encarando seriamente

– por quê? - perguntou confuso, e afirmo que eu também não entendi

– tem um cara junto com nossos pais, que ta olhando pra sua mão em volta da cintura dela, como se fosse arrancá-la do seu braço - falou como se comentasse sobre o tempo - espere um minuto, aquele não é o Edward? - perguntou confuso

– é sim, voce o conhece?

– estudamos juntos uma vez! - deu de ombros, Jasper é o mais velho do nosso grupo, não estuda mais, tem 23 anos, ele sorriu de canto - o que acha de irritá-lo um pouquinho Bella?

– como? - sorri, queria ver ele estressado, e comprovar minha teoria de ele ser bipolar!

– Parece que ele gostou de você... – arqueei a sobrancelha, como se pedisse pra ele continuar

– Isabella, deixa de ser burra garota! – exclamou Rosalie, se sentando, a encarei mortalmente

– Bellinha... – Emmett falou vindo pro meu lado, e recebendo um tapa na nuca, ele sabe que eu detesto esse apelido tosco – Bella! – corrigiu – A idéia do emo ali...

– Hey! – protestou a Ali, que foi ignorada

–... É de fazer ciúmes nele, e ver quanto tempo ele aguenta! – falou sorrindo malvado

– Aceito! Essa eu quero ver! – falei sentando no colo do Jake, passando as mãos em volta do seu pescoço, ele pôs as suas em volta da minha cintura, deitei minha cabeça no ombro dele

– Dá uma fungada, e finge que ta elogiando ele! – pediu Alice, e assim eu fiz, aproximei e funguei fortemente o seu pescoço e dei uma lambidinha no local, e vendo ele se arrepiar sussurrei

– Comportasse! – ele começou a rir, e eu não achei graça nenhuma

– Beija bem demorado a bochecha dele! – comentou Emmett, interessado nas expressões que o Edward fazia atrás de mim, e assim fiz

– Ai! – falou Rose de olhos arregalados

– Que foi? – preocupei-me

– Fudeu!

- Ele ta vindo pra cá! – falou Jasper, com uma expressão de choque

– Isabella, vem aqui um pouco tenho que falar com você! – falou com a voz dura, me levantei e ele me puxou pela mão, até um lugar mais afastado, um bosque, ou uma mini floresta sei lá, e me imprensou em uma arvore

– O-O o que... Você... Você vai fazer? – perguntei um pouco amedrontada, ele nunca agiu assim

– Vou te mostrar que você é só minha, macho nenhum põe as patas! – ele ta muito bravo, mas a grande pergunta que me amedronta é, o que ele vai fazer?


	8. Chapter 7

– como assim? - preocupei-me, ele não esta normal, to com medo do que ira fazer, ele vai tirar a minha virgindade aqui, no meio do mato e ainda mais contra a minha vontade? Estremeci com o pensamento, não, ele não é assim, ele nunca vai ser tão baixo, ou vai? Mil pensamentos invadiam minha cabeça, e com certeza nenhum deles tinha um lado positivo, todas terminavam comigo chorando desiludida e o Edward atrás das grades da cadeia do chefe Swan - voce... - respirei fundo - voce vai abusar de mim? - perguntei para ele que me olhou chocado, e me soltando

– então é isso que voce pensa de mim? - falou ele nervosamente enquanto andava de um lado pro outro, passando a mão pelo cabelo, os deixando ainda mais bagunçados

– não, é isso, é que... - tentei me explicar, como eu fui idiota de pensar isso dele, mas eu estava com medo, não que isso me da o direito de pensar besteira, mas eu não consigo refrear a minha mente, principalmente se for coisas ruins, ele me cortou friamente

– mas nada Isabella, e eu aqui pensando que voce confiava em mim, mas... Como voce pode se quer pensar em que eu, a pessoa que mais te adora neste mundo INTEIRO, faria uma atrocidade desta com voce? - berrou completamente exaltado me encarando com suas esmeraldas, completamente negras de ódio, involuntariamente me encolhi contra a arvore, não queria provocar a fúria dele, só o ciúme, droga, um no foi se formando em minha garganta, um aperto no peito sufocando-me a cada palavra dita por ele, fudida, fudida e meia, me aproximei dele, acariciando seu rosto, mas a sua expressão não aliviou

– me desculpa? - ele bufou, desviando os olhos dos meus - olha pra mim! - ele relutou, mas encarou, seus olhos demonstravam uma tristeza enorme, e uma dor inconfundível, senti meu coração ficar pequenininho por proporcionar isso a ele - eu sei que fui muito injusta com voce, eu não deveria ter pensado isso, mas foi à única coisa que me veio à cabeça, coisa idiota eu sei, mas pow, eu não consigo me conter, eu sou uma babaca, ok, eu sei, pode me xingar do que voce quiser, pois não ligo, mas, por favor, te imploro, me perdoa juro que nunca mais falo essas besteiras, confio muito em voce! - vi uma luz brilhar no interior da sua iris, e sua expressão suavizar um pouco, mas ele ainda tava serio - resumindo, eu sinto muito, me desculpa? - pedi o encarando com os olhos pidões que eu aprendi com a Alice, ele me encarou frustrado, suspirando pesadamente, o encarei sugestivamente, e ele me abraçou carinhosamente e eu retribui com a mesma intensidade

– eu te perdôo sim! - senti como se um peso houvesse sido tirado de cima das minhas costas, senti a alegria correr por todo o meu corpo, me inclinei para beijá-lo, mas ele desviou, o encarei sem entender

– o que? Voce não disse que me perdoava? - ele beijou ternamente minha testa e me soltou

– e eu te perdoei, mas agora to sem clima! - o comentou se virando pra sair de lá, mas eu segurei-o pelo braço e ele me encarou

– ok, se voce não me quer, tudo bem, mas pelo menos me diz o que voce iria fazer comigo? - minha curiosidade me venceu, mas o sorriso malicioso que inundou seu rosto, que me fez corar violentamente, ele voltou a me abraçar, desta vez com menos afeto, e com mais sensualidade, possessão. Sua mão esquerda rodeava minha cintura, grudando nossos corpos, e a direita segurando minha nuca sem força pra não me machucar, passou levemente seu nariz pela linha do meu pescoço até atrás da minha orelha, me fazendo estremecer, e ali pousou sua boca para sussurrar pra mim

– Eu te arrastaria até um lugar não muito longe, para que seus pais não escutassem, mas aquele índio falsificado, escutar, você gemendo e gritando de prazer por mim, o seu homem, aquele que te faz ficar assim... – enfiou a mão pelo meu short, e passando o dedo em meio das minhas dobras, molhadas só pela sua voz, e os levando até perto da boca e os sugando, me fazendo arfar -... Molhadinha e quente! – deu um de seus famosos sorrisos tortos que eu tanto amo – E é por quem? – perguntou brincando com o lóbulo da minha orelha, não aguentei e puxei sua boca em direção a minha, nossas línguas entrelaçadas em guerra por espaço, por mais contato. Assim que nos faltou o ar ele desceu os beijos pelo meu pescoço sugando levemente a pele, desceu um pouco mais mordiscando a pele do meu decote, abaixei a cabeça ficando com a boca perto de seu ouvido, e ali falei firmemente

– Só você consegue deixar a mim assim! Eu quero você! Eu quero senti-lo! – ele parou o que estava fazendo e me encarou com um brilho estranho no olhar

– Serio? – perguntou com a voz meio estranho, me encarando intensamente, senti meu rosto esquentar, mas não desviei o olhar, sustentei a conexão de nossos olhares, para que ele não pensasse que eu não queria, ou estivesse em duvidas, pois não estou, eu quero, quero sentir ele, quero que ele me faça sua, sua mulher

– sim, quero que me faça sua, eu quero que você seja meu primeiro... - acariciei seu rosto, que havia uma pequena barba começando a aparecer, o que o deixava com a aparência mais sexy, contornei com o polegar seu lábio inferior, o mordiscando e sugando levemente logo em seguida - e quero você hoje! Agora - ele praticamente rosnou entrelaçando minhas pernas em volta do seu quadril, eu para provocá-lo rebolei fortemente sobre ele, nos fazendo gemer com o contato

– eu te quero, te desejo muito... - falou nos virando e me imprensando contra aquela mesma árvore, passando as mãos pelos meus seios massageando-os em movimentos circulares por cima do biquíni me fazendo tremer sobre suas mãos, desamarrou o nó do mesmo, passando o polegar pelo bico intumescido pelo prazer, brincou um pouco com eles, até que começou a chupá-los, ao mesmo tempo em que investia em mim, como se estivesse em um vai e vem ritmado, me fazendo contorcer-me de prazer, gemendo alto, palavras desconexas em seu ouvido, senti espasmos cada vez mais fortes, em pouco tempo gozaria

– eu... Eu vou... - tentei avisá-lo, mas ele parou os movimentos me fazendo gemer frustrada, ele me encarou com os olhos carregados de desejo e falou com a voz rouca pela luxuria

– você vai gozar sim, mas vai ser no meu pau! - gemi jogando a cabeça para trás com a intensidade das palavras dele, ele me deixou escorada na árvore e se abaixou, tirando completamente meu short e a calçinha do meu biquíni e me encarando safado, tirou lentamente sua regata e seu calção ficando apenas com a sunga que não ocultava sua enorme ereção, arfei quando ele a retirou a deixando de lado, e vindo em minha direção, aquele pau de pé apontado em minha direção, com um discreto brilho na ponta, criado pelo seu pré-gozo, involuntariamente, mordi o lábio inferior pra controlar o arfar, ele percebendo isso sorriu maliciosamente me fazendo corar, abaixando levemente a cabeça, ele me abraçou e falou me olhando nos olhos

– sua primeira vez não vai ser aqui, no meio do mato - o olhei confusa, e ele riu - mas vai ser hoje sim! Acha que eu iria perder a chance de estar dentro dessa bucetinha apertada? - arfei, adoro quando ele fala sujo comigo, isso me exita

– safado - resmunguei o fazendo gargalhar

– safado que você adora! - falou ele me girando e me abraçando por trás, seu pau duro cutucando minhas costas, ele trilhou beijos pela minha nuca e sussurrou novamente - sabe... Só por que não teremos a nossa primeira vez juntos agora não significa que não podemos brincar... – cantarolou divertido, me fazendo tremer em seus braços – Escorre suas mãos no tronco da arvore – fiz o que ele pediu e o ouvi gemer, olhei para trás e o vi encarando taradamente minha bunda, o que me fez ficar vermelha, percebendo meu embaraço, ele deixou de encarar e me abraçou por trás, posicionando seu pau entre as minhas coxas, roçando em minha intimidade, ao senti ele quente e pulsante contra meu músculo me fez rebolar os quadris em busca de mais contato, e me fez gemer

– Fique paradinha ai, este prazer nem se compara com o meu pau dentro de você, mas é muito bom não acha? – perguntou com a voz divertida enquanto começava a investir lenta e suavemente, não consegui responder da minha boca só saia arfares e gemidos, seguidos de palavras desconexas

– Mais... Ohh, mais rápido Edward mais forte! – falei alto de mais, quase berrando, ele aumentou o ritmo e a força usada nas estocadas, pegando como alvo meu clitóris, quase vi estrelas assim, é muito bom, imagina quando ele estiver dentro de mim? Com esse pensamento uni mais as minhas coxas, fazendo a fricção ficar ainda maior

– Assim? – perguntou ele ofegante, encarando com seus olhos em um verde escuro por causa da luxuria contida ali

– Siiiim... AHHHH! – gritei quando uma forte estocada pegou em cheio meu clitóris, fazendo-me revirar os olhos de prazer, senti seu pau pulsar em mim, ele estava perto e eu também, um leve tremor começava a irradiar pelo meu corpo

– Eu vou... – não consegui continuar, pois ele se possível foi mais rápido ainda

– Eu também... – gemeu ele – Vem comigo _Priminha_! – mais uma. Duas investidas e os espasmos me dominaram, e explodi em um orgasmo arrebatador, sendo seguida por ele, senti meu corpo amolecer, e eu teria caído se ele não tivesse me segurado, me abraçando contra o seu peito, ele ficou acariciando meus cabelos até minha respiração normalizar, o problema era que eu ainda não estava satisfeita, eu queria mais, quero senti-lo dentro de mim

– O que foi? – perguntou ele preocupado – Por que essa carinha de frustração? Você não gostou? – sua voz vinda de até desespero, quase ri dele

– Não, eu gostei, muito pra falar a verdade, mas... – corei, da onde eu tiro coragem pra falar?

– Mas? – incentivou-me

– Mas eu ainda quero você – falei encarando o chão

– Você quer que façamos de novo? – perguntou ele puxando meu rosto fazendo-me o encarar

– Não... Eu quero você dentro de mim! – arrumei coragem sei lá de onde o falei firmemente o encarando, ele me soltou praticamente grunhindo

– Porra Isabella! – rosnou passando a mão pelo cabelo os bagunçando

– O que?

– Você só pode ta querendo me matar né? – comentou pegando a sua sunga que estava no chão, e me alcançando o meu biquíni

– falei algo de errado? – preocupei-me, eu aqui dizendo que o queria e ele se vestindo? To entendendo nada

– Sabe, eu to com uma dor de cabeça infernal. Vou pra casa, quer ir comigo e cuidar de minha priminha? – falou debochadamente com um sorriso malicioso no rosto, entendi a idéia dele, o que me fez gargalhar enquanto terminava de por o biquíni

– Vou pela piscina, vou lá com as garotas, depois você me chama ok? – perguntei lhe entregando meu short e ele o colocou no bolso do calção

–Nada disto, - negou com a cabeça colocando a camisa – vou lá te buscar, caso o índio lá não percebeu que você é minha! – o ignorei e parti em direção a piscina, mergulhando pra ver se dava um jeito no meu cabelo e no cheiro que o gozo deixou impregnado em mim, fiquei um tempo em baixo da água, e depois voltei à superfície nadando em direção aos meus amigos

– Voltei! – falei puxando o pé da Alice que estava mais perto, ela gritou assustada nos fazendo rir muito

– Percebi. Também os seus gritos!- falou Jake emburrado, cruzando os braços como uma criança birrenta

– gritos? Que gritos? – fiz-me de inocente, mas acho que não colou

– Ata, vai enganar outra Bella! – resmungou Rosalie – Como é que eram mesmo? – fingiu pensar – Ah é, lembrei... _Mais... Ohh, mais rápido Edward mais forte!__–_gemeu ela com a voz um tanto parecida com a minha. O que me fez corar

– Que nada loira, era assim – repreendeu Jasper – _Hum... SIIIIM... AHHHHH... Mais Ed, isso..._– gemeu imitando minha voz, que saiu muito engraçada da boca dele

– Sabe Jasper! – comentou Edward chegando onde nós estávamos – Eu prefiro esses gemidos saindo da boca dela, se é que você não se importa! – comentou com um sorriso debochado que me fez corar, e todos rirem – Vamos Isabella? – perguntou me encarando

– Vamos! – sai da piscina em direção a ele, mas a Alice segurou meu braço e sussurrou no meu ouvido

– Depois você vai ter de me contar tudinho! – rindo assendi pra ela, que saltitou e bateu palminha animada

– Tchau gente, agente se vê amanha na escola? – eles assendiram acenando

– Hey Bellinha! – chamou Emm

– O que?

– Não se esqueçam da camisinha! – falou divertido recebendo um beliscão da Rosalie, fazendo os outros rir, até o meu primo, só mostrei o dedo do meio pra ele

– Tchau, até! – falou Edward me puxando até a frente do clube, pegamos um taxi, e enquanto ele pagava sussurrei em seu ouvido

– Me espere em meu quarto, tenho uma surpresinha pra você! – senti ele estremecer, e o taxista o olhar curioso, nem prestei mais atenção, corri escada a cima, procurei uma lingerie sensual, e acabei achando meu baby-doll, esquecido, tomei um banho pra relaxar e, o coloquei, e fui em direção ao meu quarto, sabia que ele já estaria ali, arg... E agora abro ou não?


	9. Chapter 8

Agora... Mas eu abro ou não? Começou uma luta interna, na minha consciência a razão me mandava sair dali, que eu deveria me entregar para o cara que eu amo,mas o meu lado mais devassa falava totalmente o contrário, dizia que eu deveria me entregar, pois amor não existem, e eu ia ganhar uma boa foda com um cara gostoso pra porra, meu lado irracional venceu, tomando coragem de sei lá onde, abri a porta lentamente, e vi ele deitado no cama, os braços levantados atrás da cabeça, parei pra olhar seu corpo, meu deus, que homem gostoso, meu olhar parou sobre a sua box, preta, dando o contraste perfeito com a pele branca de suas pernas torneadas, sua cueca é justa, o que me permite ver o volume que ele tem, mesmo não estando exitado, o mostrava bem grande, nossa, será que aquilo tudo vai caber em mim? ah, tem que caber, se não der a gente da um jeito, escorrei meu braço esquerdo contra a soleira da porta, e baguncei os cabelos, os deixando mais volumosos, e bem nessa hora ele abriu os olhos, brilhando em luxúria

Pov.: Edward

A minha surpresa ao abrir meus olhos e me deparar com uma cena... Bella esta escorada na soleira, mexendo nos cabelos sensualmente, a olhei melhor e quase tive um treco, suas pernas torneadas a mostra, um pedaço de pano preto transparente ocupava um pequeno pedaço de seu corpo, um mini triangulo também preto bordado tampava sua pequena vagina, seu quadril largo bem demarcado pela camisola, sua barriga lisinha me convidando a conhece - lá, sua meu olhar um pouco parando demoradamente em seus seios, do tamanho certo para a minha mão, salivei ao percebê-los intumescidos, senti meu pau pulsar por ela, que seria minha... Gemi baixo ao ver sua expressão corada, mordendo o lábio inferior e olhando-me por trás dos cílios espessos ela não deve nem imaginar o quão sexy é ela assim, sorri safado, batendo ao meu lado na cama

– Vem aqui, priminha, vem! - timidamente ela sentou-se ao meu lado, sou um monstro por tirar isso dela, mas... Um dia ela iria perder, e por que não com alguém que ela confia, eu! Peguei sua mão guiando-a até minha box, passando ela por cima, fazendo ela sentir toda a minha excitação

– Olha como você me deixa... Meu pau duro. Pulsando por você! - minha voz rouca pelo tesão, ela arfou ainda encarando meu membro, mesmo com a cueca, podia sentir seu olhar queimando minha pele, num movimento rápido a joguei na cama, segurando suas mãos acima da sua cabeça, minha perna direita no meio das suas, fiz um trilho de beijos e leves mordidinhas, por seu pescoço até chegar ao pé do seu ouvido

– Hoje eu vou com calma... Mas depois, eu quero você como a minha putinha... A minha vadia que você é! - sua pele se arrepiou, soltei seus punhos atacando sua boca em um beijo, calmo mais intenso, logo nossas línguas lutavam por mais espaço, passei minha mão por cima da sua camisola, acariciando seus seios, suas costas arquearam-se em minha direção, desci meus beijos, abaixando as alças da sua camisola, rodeei o bico de seu seio com a língua em quanto minha mão acariciava o outro, beliscando o biquinho intumescido, mordisquei-o, chupei, lambi, mamei... Deliciei-me neles, e os gemidos descontrolados dela pedindo por mais, me excitavam muito, tirei completamente aquele pedaços de pano lentamente, percorrendo com os dedos por onde passava, sentindo seu corpo estremecer e se arrepiar com meu toque, joguei ela longe, e voltei pra cima dela a beijando com volúpia, meus dedos massagearam seu seio, rodeando o indicador no bico, beliscando-o, fui descendo a mão, pela lateral do seu corpo, apertando com força quando cheguei a cintura, desci até sua coxa, sem tocar em sua genitália, a coloquei em volta da minha cintura, rebolando nela, ao mesmo tempo em que apertei sua bunda, ao meu encontro, seu corpo rebolou também, causando um atrito maior, gememos com isso, uma sensação maravilhosa, resolvi ousar um pouco mais, ela está tão submissa a mim, que nem vai se importar, principalmente por que é mais prazer, discretamente tirei a minha box, e posicionei, em sua entrada, por cima da calçinha, a senti ficar tensa, posicionei minha boca perto do seu ouvido e sussurei

– Eu não vou te penetrar, não agora... - completei rapidamente - relaxa gata... Sente o prazer que eu posso te dar... - mordisquei levemente ali, minha respiração batendo contra a sua nuca, a pele inteira se arrepiou, e ela gemeu baixinho, esfregando a intimidade ensopada no meu pau, que se contorceu, com vontade de enterrar naquela entrada ainda intocada, e só de lembrar que eu serei o primeiro, faz um rugido possessivo surgir do meu peito, voltei a beijá-la com luxuria, fazendo movimentos de vai e vem como se estivesse estocando dentro de sua boca. Fiz estes movimentos também com o meu quadril, como se fosse a penetrar, não vejo a hora de estar dentro dela, gemi só de me imaginar dentro dela, desci minha mão por seu corpo, espalmando-a em seu sexo, melado por sua excitação, massageei seu clitóris, e mesmo sobre o pano senti seu botãozinho quente, inchado, sorri convencido, é por mim que ela ta assim, não por aquele índio. Tirei sua minúscula calçinha, arfei ao ver, seu mel escorrendo por entre suas dobras, passei meu dedo pelo meio, acariciando seu botão, já bem mais avermelhado, inchado, subi novamente, mordiscando seu pescoço, chupando ali, deixando marca, a marca declarando de que ela é minha, deixei meu pau na sua entrada, forcei um pouco, rebolando, fazendo a cabecinha entrar, gemi ao sentir sua carne se fechando em volta do meu pau, forcei mais um pouco, e senti sua barreira, seu corpo ficou tenso em baixo de mim

– Quer que eu pare? - perguntei com uma grande dificuldade, sua carne quente e ensopada ta me enlouquecendo, mas se ela quiser parar... Nunca iria forçá-la a nada

– Vai logo Ed... Por favor... - pediu entre arquejos, e eu voltei a investir meu pau a devastando, abrindo passagem por onde passava, com alguma resistência seu hímen cedeu, gemi de prazer, meu pau esmagado por seu calor, junto com o seu gemido alto, mas de dor, me senti idiota, por fazê-la sentir dor, uma lagrima solitária escorreu por seu olho, beijei ela, a secando

– shiii... Acalma... Já vai passar... - sussurrei, segurando pra não sair gemidos, mas mesmo assim ela saiu rouca, não me mexi pra ela se acostumar com o meu tamanho, não quero machucá-la, meus pensamentos foram cortados quando ela rebolou no meu pau

– vem Ed... - chamou me encarando safada, e com a voz baixa, puta que pariu... Meu pau se contorceu quando ela puxou meu pau mais pra dentro, palpitando-o, o apertando, e depois o soltando - Me fode! - rosnei com suas palavras, sai lentamente de seu interior, e voltei com uma só investida, gemi roucamente, escutando ela arfar, gemendo meu nome muito alto, caralho, isso me excita muito.

Fiquei repetindo esses movimentos, seu corpo contorcia de prazer embaixo do meu, rebolando de encontro com o meu pau

– Hum... Mais... MAAAis rápido Edward... AHHH... - aumentei o ritmo, com mais força, entrando e saindo freneticamente, meu pau começou a pulsar logo gozaria, sua boceta começou a piscar, me levando a loucura, levei minha boca até o seu seio, mordendo ao mesmo tempo em que pressionei o dedo em seu clitóris, foi o ultimo suspiro pra ela, seu gozou veio forte, sufocando meu pau em seu aperto, ela gozou gritando meu nome, isso foi de mais pra mim, mais duas estocadas, e veio a minha liberação, gemi alto, que saiu abafado, pela minha boca colada a sua nuca, meu corpo caiu mole sobre o seu, mas quando percebi, joguei-me pro lado, a aninhando no meu peito

–Agora você é SÓ minha - falei decidido, a fazendo me encarar confusa - Bella... Você é SÓ minha! Ninguém mais encosta em você!

–Tipo... Namorados? - perguntou me encarando de olhos arregalados, eu ri, é tão impossível assim?

– Não! Como namorados não! - toquei seu nariz, e beijando levemente ali, e a apertando mais em meus braços - Tipo, MINHA garota! - um sorriso bobo apareceu em seus lábios, ela abriu a boca, e fechou novamente, como se não soubesse o que dizer, mas uma voz, sem ser a nossa, me fez gelar

– Bella, voltamos! - Renné estava na porta, a maçaneta mexeu, e eu agradeci por ela esta trancada - Abre a porta, preciso falar com você!


	10. Chapter 9

_**Pov.: Edward**_

_**Oh droga! Eles tinham de voltar logo agora? Bella me olhou de olhos arregalados, a expressão era de puro medo, levantei-me em um pulo, catando minhas roupas e as vestindo o mais rápido que pude logo ela se levantou e me imitou, assim que estávamos devidamente vestidos, tia Renné voltou a chamar**_

_– **Bella! Ta tudo bem? - bateu forte contra a porta - Abre essa porta!**_

_– **Diz que você está se trocando - sussurrei baixinho pra ela que assendiu**_

_– **Já abro mãe! To trocando de roupa - falou alto enquanto arrumava os cabelos em um coque frouxo, me dirigi para a janela, mas vi uma coisa que me fez parar, o lençol da cama ensanguentado, percebi Bella corar muito, ao ver o que eu estava olhando, não pude deixar de sorrir com isso, ela é tão pura... Peguei uma coberta e a estendi de qualquer jeito sobre a cama, peguei a camisinha e a puz dentro do bolso, depois me livro dela, fui até ela beijando sua testa**_

_– **abra a porta para sua mãe... - ela me olhou confusa, mas logo respondi - vou ficar em cima da árvore que tem ali perto da janela, não a feche pra mim poder entrar de novo! - terminei de sussurrar, indo em direção a janela, sai por ela com todo o cuidado, e me sentei em um galho que estava rente a parede, olhei pra baixo e vi tio Charlie, saindo do carro e entrando na casa, quando voltei minha atenção ao quarto, e comecei a escutar a conversa entre a tia Renné e a Bella**_

_– **por que demorou tanto pra abrir a porta? - perguntou ela em um tom bem desconfiado**_

_– **eu estava me trocando! - sua voz estava baixa, envergonhada, com certeza não a convenceu me movi tentando ver o que acontecia dentro daquele quarto, tia Renné e a Bella paradas perto da cama**_

_– **tem certeza?- moveu a sobrancelha indignando-a - não tem nada pra me contar? - putz... Será que ela percebeu alguma coisa?**_

_– **tenho certeza mamãe! - respondeu firme - o que eu teria de importante pra falar? - titia bufou impaciente, sentando na ponta da cama, a puxando para sentar também, segurando a mão de Bella entre as suas**_

_– **A única coisa que eu lhe peço é... Tome cuidado querida! - suspirou pesadamente - Você é tão fechada consigo mesma, mas é cabeça feita, inteligente. Sabe o que quer e o que faz... Mas pense bem, para não se decepcionar mais pra frente! Seu coração é puro... Não vê a maldade, e a falta de sentimentos bons dos outros... É só isso que peço... Cuide-se querida! - falou se levantando, beijando sua testa e indo em direção a porta**_

_– **Eu sei me cuidar mamãe! - falou Bella com a voz baixa, Renné assendiu, abrindo a porta**_

_– **Eu sei amor... Ah! Apropósito... - parou de repente se voltando novamente pra Bella - Não se esqueça de devolver a cueca do rapaz que estava aqui... Ele a esqueceu junto ao pé da cama! - falou isso e saiu fechando a porta, meus olhos estavam arregalados, putz... Que cena foi essa? Ouvi o som de a porta bater, olhei pra baixo e vi o tio Charlie sair, olhando em volta confuso, percebi que estava na hora de entrar pra não ser pego, olhei em direção a Bella que estava de boca aberta, olhando pra porta de olhos arregalados, seu rosto muito corado**_

_– **Bella? - aproximei- me tocando seu ombro levemente, o que a fez me encarar - Você ta bem? - preocupei-me, ela parecia em choque**_

_– **Por favor... Me diz que isso não aconteceu... É ilusão minha não, é? -não pude deixar de rir**_

_– **Aconteceu sim... - ela grunhiu tampando o rosto com as mãos, mas logo as tirei, beijando levemente seus lábios - Se acalma. Poderia ser muito pior! - ela me encarou curiosa - Imagina se ela pirasse, e falasse com o tio? - seus olhos arregalaram novamente**_

_– **Tem razão... Mas isso foi muito tenso! - gargalhei concordando e me jogando em cima da cama, bati na cama, do meu lado, a chamando, que logo veio e aninhou-se em meu peito, fiquei acariciando seu cabelo, e comecei a pensar... O que é que eu to fazendo? Iludindo a Bella? Posso até disser que ela é só minha, mas não chega até meu coração, me sinto bem com ela, ganho meu dia com um simples sorriso inocente e sincero em seu rosto, além de que, eu quase morri de ciúmes daquele indiozinho safado, que ficou a agarrando lá no clube, mas... Isso que é amor? Ou só desejo, e posessividade.**_

_– **Edward? - acordei de meus devaneios, com ela me chamando, seus olhos me encarando curiosos - Está tão pensativo... O que você tem?**_

– **_Isso... Isso não devia ter acontecido! – desabafei envergonhado, que porra eu fiz? Onde eu estava com a cabeça?_**

– **_Mas você não parou pra pensar enquanto estava-me fodendo!_**__**– Sua voz raivosa, não pude deixar de rir, é que idiotice, foi muito bom senti-la em volta de mim, ela não me cobrou compromisso, não há problema nenhum, mas... Por que dela ter se entregado pra mim?**

– **Edward? - gritou ela no meu ouvido - Porra Edward! Será que da pra me escutar? - sua voz estava dura, raivosa, como se estivesse a ponto de pular no meu pescoço, ignorei seu pity, e olhei em seus olhos, seriamente**

– **O que você sente por mim Isabella? - seus olhos se arregalaram, sua boca abriu e fechou varias vezes, mas nenhum som saiu - responde Isabella!**


	11. Chapter 10

– Por que isso agora? - perguntou surpresa, rolei os olhos

– por que eu preciso saber! - respondi obviamente - agora, por favor Bella, responda o que eu lhe perguntei, não com outra pergunta! - pedi seriamente, não quero a iludir, pois gosto muito dela, a adoro, mas não quero uma coisa séria, a quero pra mim, quero que ela seja minha não casar com ela

– Eu... E-Eu... - gaguejou nervosa, mas suspirou fundo e falou - Eu não sei! - admitiu frustrada me surpreendendo, como assim não sabe? Ela deve ter visto minha expressão confusa, pois continuou - Eu gosto muito de você, me sinto bem, confio muito em ti. Mas... Quando eu estou perto de você, um fogo percorre meu corpo só com um simples olhar seu. Adoro seu jeito, sua voz, enlouqueço com seu jeito safado de ser, seu olhar luxuriante que praticamente me despi vergonhosamente, adoro seu toque, ao reações do meu corpo por eles... Amo quando você demonstra ciúmes como hoje no clube... Me excita profundamente, fazendo meu corpo implorar pra tê-lo dentro de mim - suspirei, por dois motivos, o primeiro, por que é simplesmente os seus hormônios borbulhando por outro corpo, que tal julga atraente, e segundo... Ah, suas palavras fizeram meu corpo aquecer, com vontade de me enterrar novamente naquele corpo pequeno, pensando nisso me lembrei, que ela havia sangrado ( coisa normal de se acontecer, pois ela era virgem ) e com a correria, não teve tempo de se limpar - Edward? Fala alguma coisa, ta me deixando nervosa - só ri do seu desespero a pegando no colo - O que você ta fazendo? - perguntou assustada

– Precisamos de um banho - falei maliciosamente, imaginando seu corpo completamente nu e molhado, com gotas de água escorrendo por ele

– Por um acaso estou suja ou fedendo? - perguntou incrédula, me fazendo rir

– Oh sim! Está muito suja - ela me deu um tapa no braço, irritada - Por isso que eu vou ter de te dar um banho completo, e bem caprichado! - ela percebendo o que eu estava tentando falar, riu, respondendo fingindo de ofendida

– Seu tarado! - gargalhei entrando no banheiro e já tirando suas roupas, junto com as minhas, e percebi que estava sem a cueca, como é que eu não senti que não havia a colocado? Resolvi ignorar isso, prestando atenção em algo que realmente importa agora, Isabella. Liguei o chuveiro, em uma água bem morninha, entrando em baixo do chuveiro, e puxando ela junto comigo

– Uê! eu pensei que eu ia ganhar um banho, e não companhia pra um - falou debochada, essa ta com a língua afiada hoje

– Eu também to muito sujo... - debochei com a voz numa fingida inocência - Ai, a minha querida priminha, vai ser boazinha, e vai ajudar o primo aqui... - ela riu, ficando na ponta dos pés, me dando um selinho demorado, depois se afastou um pouco, pegando o sabonete e fazendo espuma na mão

– Então ta, a priminha aqui, vai ser boazinha com o primo Ed, e vai dar um banho bem gostoso em você! - a expressão safada em seu rosto, fez meu pau contorcer-se, e ela percebendo isso baixou-se até ficar cara a cara com ele, acariciou levemente e sussurrou pra ele, mas como estava só nós dois ali, consegui escutar

– Acalme-se meninão... Tenho muito tempo pra cuidar de você, mas eu preciso de você em pé, você quer que eu cuide de você? - seu hálito gelado batendo contra meu pau, me causando arrepios por todo o corpo

– Sim... Ele quer! - respondi rapidamente, mas piragueei ao perceber minha voz rouca

– Shi! - ela fez sinal para eu me calar, com a expressão fechada - Quieto! Estou muito ocupada aqui, falando com o meu meninão! - repreendeu-me bufando logo em seguida, fazendo uma lufada de sua respiração bater contra minhas partes, a mim gemer, e a meu pau rapidamente ficar que estava semi-ereto, levantar-se completamente. Ela riu do fato, depositando um beijinho na cabeçinha dele, se levantando

– Bom menino... Mas agora eu quero o homem completo! - falou mas pra si mesma, e me beijando com uma grande vúlpia, me assustei com tanta atitude vinda dela, mas logo me recuperei da surpresa, correspondendo à altura, a imprensei na parede, envolvendo meu quadril com as suas pernas, seu centro quente e molhada roçando em mim, me fez delirar, nossas línguas entrelaçando, em uma batalha por mais espaço, minhas mãos a sustentava pela cintura, fazendo pressão no local alternando a força, enquanto as suas trabalhavam em meu cabelo, revirando-o mais ainda do que o normal. Levei uma de minhas mãos até em meio de nós, e comecei a estimular seu clitóris, com movimentos circulares, a fazendo gemer em minha boca, rebolando na minha mão.

– Oh... E-Edward... Ma-Mais... - gemia cada vez mais alto, enquanto mais rapidez e pressão eu colocava nos meus movimentos. Levei meu pau até sua entrada, forçando um pouco até a cabecinha entrar toda, a mão que estava em seu centro, a subi até seu seio esquerdo, beliscando-o e logo o pondo todo na mão

– Ed... - choramingou com os olhos fechados e a boca entre aberta - Vai... - ela praticamente implorava, e isso me deixava louco de excitação por ela

– Pede... Implora pelo meu pau te fodendo vadia... Pede! - mandei com a voz rouca pela excitação, ela rebolou tentando mais contado, mas segurei sua cintura a impedindo, a fazendo soltar um muxoxo - Vai, quero ver você pedir para que eu te coma, para que eu te foder... - minha voz não passava de um sussurro, mas isso é tão excitante...

– Edward... Vem, me fode gostoso... Me fode priminho... - me provocou sussurrando com a voz rouca e arfante, rosnei entre dentes, e afundando em uma só estocada pra dentro dela, a fazendo soltar um gritinho abafado de surpresa, e a mim gemer ao sentir sua carne se fechar em volta do meu pau, com um grande esforço fiquei parado, pra que ela se acostumasse com o meu tamanho, mas não ta sendo fácil, sentindo seus fluidos, e seu calor... Revirei os olhos de prazer quando ela rebolou contra mim

– Vem... Me arromba priminho... - falou com certo dificuldade, foi demais pra mim, comecei a estocar fortemente, movimentos rápidos e fortes, bombeando dentro dela, tendo como resposta, arfares, gemidos e choramingo de excitação, senti ela me começando a me apertar, ela logo viria e eu também, encostei minha cabeça no vale de sua nuca, deixando ali a minha marca, senti seu sexo palpitando-me, e logo seu gozo explodir em um alto gemido, logo a segui, gozando dentro dela. Só ai percebi que transamos sem camisinha, mas nem comentei sobre isso, não vai dar nada com certeza ela toma pílula.

Terminamos de tomar banho, me despedi dela, prometendo que amanhã a levava novamente na escola, fui direto pro meu quarto, tirei a roupa ficando somente com uma box preta, e fui dormir, admito que demorei um pouquinho, pensando no dia de hoje, Bella é uma combinação perfeita, tímida, mas na cama se transforma em uma perfeita devassa, e com esses pensamentos, adormeci.


End file.
